Kyo and Tohru's Cool Down
by Twi-chick34
Summary: After the Sohma curse has been gone Kyo begins to finally understand his love for Torhu. One embarrassing moment will bring these two to notice the others feelings, but will they get together? What consequences will be awaiting them? Lemons. This is my very first story with lemons infused, so please, give it a chance :)
1. So Sweet Yet Embarrassing

_**Chapter 1 ~ Kyo and Tohru**_

* * *

_**Hello to you Fruits Basket fans! Well I'm excited to begin writing this story along with a series of stories that have the plot of what it would be like if Tohru had chosen Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and/or a story where Shigure seduces Tohru ;) lol. Just experimenting with my writing. So, without further ado. I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Warning: This story will have a current and future lemons. If you don't like it, don't read it. **_

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

It was a warm day in town, there was not a cloud in the sky and the temperature, at 70 degrees, was just perfect. I was practicing my martial arts outside in the warm sun. It was almost as if the Sun gave me strength, or maybe that was just be using my hope to someday defeat Yuki. *Laugh* Yuki had left less than an hour ago to go buy new planting seeds, and other things for planting and said he was going to be at his garden until dinner. Shigure was out with his publisher, discussing plans for his next novel. So, it was just Tohru and I at the house. Tohru was inside, actually sleeping in for a change, while I was out in the front yard.

*KICK, PUNCH, ROUND HOUSE KICK, FLIP KICK, PUNCH.* These were the only thoughts going through my mind. It wasn't long before I decided to go inside for a shower and a glass of milk. I just decided on showering first, so I wouldn't smell bad around Tohru. Since the curse had broken last New Years I nor the other Sohma's had to worry about shifting into an animal around the other gender. So, I was often wanting to be around Tohru, but I was sometimes hiding on the roof or hiding in my room to avoid contact. I wasn't sure if Tohru was aware but I had strong feelings for her, but I wasn't sure if what I felt was right.

Of course I knew the feelings were right, but I wasn't sure if Tohru had feelings back, I didn't know if her response would be bad or good. And if it had been a rejection, what would I do? "Well, it's worth the try." I whispered to myself as I walked into the bathroom for a shower. As I sat in the warm water, I let my thoughts overwhelm my mind. Do my feelings mean I love Tohru? Would she love me back? I mean, yeah, she did help me with turning back after she had seen my true inner-self. And she was the only one to follow me, to find me and help me after I had run away after changing. "Come on Kyo!" I say to myself. "Grow some balls and just try." I say again, finally getting out of the shower.

After I walked into my room, a towel wrapped around my waist, getting dressed into my red t-shirt and dark brown cargo pants, I walked down towards the kitchen, only to find that Tohru wasn't here. Was she not home? I frowned, hoping she was home. I shrugged and moved towards the fridge, grabbing my carton of milk, drinking it right from the carton. I let the smooth sweet taste of the milk run down my throat, quenching my thirst when just a minute later I heard a groan. It sounded like Tohru. This worried me, The sound had come from Tohru's room, so I put the milk back in the fridge and slowly made my way towards Tohru's room.

I went to knock, only to find that the door looked accidentally cracked open, like it wasn't supposed to be, like it was meant be closed. I walked in, just opening the door, only to gasp, my face becoming red instantly. Here I was, in the middle of Tohru's bedroom, while Tohru was on her bed, half-naked and her hand was rubbing her pussy. Slow and hard. I couldn't take my eyes off of her hand at that point in time and I felt my pants tighten.

When she heard me gasp she looked at me, moaning even louder. My eyes were locked on her, and I could feel an obvious erection beginning to protrude. How could this be? Tohru seemed so innocent. Like she would never have thought to have touched herself this way. I turned unwillingly. This wasn't right, me staring at Tohru in one of her most private of moments. "I'm so sorry Tohru. Please, Forgive me. I'll be going." I say, running out of the room, panting from the image in my memory.

To save myself I ran into my bedroom. I hadn't done this in a long time, but after what I had just seen, I needed the release. I locked the door and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before laying back on my bed, my legs hanging off of the side. As soon as the cool breeze from my window hit my erect member I groaned, bringing my warm hand to it instantly. Just my hand around it made me moan. Slowly I moved my hand from head to base, giving it a quick, gentle squeeze making the sensations fly sky high. Just doing this wasn't helping though. Think... Think of Tohru. The image of Tohru blushing with her back propped against the headboard, rubbing herself so sweetly. My heartbeat began to race as did my breath. I tried to imagine her taking my member into her mouth, giving it a sweet amazing rhythm as she moved up and down my shaft. "OH FUCK!" I groaned and I began moving my hand a little faster and harder, finally able to release. I laid here for a moment, panting heavily and coming back to my senses before I sat up, grabbed some tissues and cleaned up my mess.

After roughly ten more minutes I heard Tohru's voice from her bedroom. "Kyo?" She called out, beckoning me to come to her room. Her voice was embarrassed and shy. I stood her for a moment and finally after stopping to wash I knocked.

"Come in." Slowly, I walk in, my view staying on the floor, looking at details in the floor. Embarrassed by the fact I had caught Tohru doing what she was doing. "Kyo... I'm..." She hesitated until I looked up at her face. Pink with embarrassment and tears making their way down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kyo." She said, covering her face. "I didn't think anyone was home."

"N-No..." I say, blushing myself. "It's ok. I should have knocked. That was my fault." I say as I move to sit on her bed. We both sat here, looking at each other, Tohru looking around awkwardly.

"You know... Would you judge me if... I liked it that... That you caught me?" My eyes went wide, I looked up at her immediately. She… she was happy that I saw her... Masturbating?

"Re-Really?" I ask, choking on my words. "You... You liked it that I caught you?" I was confused. "But, why?"

She blushed, pulling her knees to her chest, almost like she was hiding her face from me. I wanted to freak out, but after some training myself, I calmed myself down, and hooked my index finger underneath her chin, pulling her head up to look at me. "Tohru. I know I'm not always the nicest guy, so if you don't want to tell me now, that's ok." I whisper. Tohru leaned into my hand after she fixed it for my hand to rest on her cheek.

"No, it's ok. I... Well I liked it that you caught me... Because I... Well I have feelings for you. To be honest when I was... touching myself, I was thinking... well pretending that it was you."

I gasped, she... She had feelings for me? She was imagining me? I smiled inside and leaned in close to her. "Can I... tell you a secret?" She nodded. "I... Well I also, have feelings for you as well." Her mouth dropped.

"Really?" She asked me, tears flowing.

"Really." I say, caressing her face in my warm hand. Today had taken so many changes in events, a couple shocking me. Her eyes were shining as I looked into hers. I never thought I would feel so lovey-dovey, but now, I didn't really care.

My mind and body had other plans. Slowly, I leaned in, my caressing hand holding into Tohru, so I could bring her to me. Soon, we were only five inches away and even from that distance I could smell her scent, vanilla and strawberries. So sweet. I could feel her warm, fresh breath on my face and I couldn't help the move I made next. I moved my other hand and caressed the back of her next, bringing her soft, luscious lips to mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync and I breathed deeply for air then once again I pressed my lips to hers.

The feel of her lips against mine was like fireworks. The emotions inside me exploded with joy as her lips began to slowly reciprocate my lip movements. Her lips felt so soft and smooth against my lips, almost like baby skin. And now, I couldn't help but be happier than ever before.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I hope those of you, who have read this liked it! I have a question to ask of my readers for this story. This is my very first story to have lemons infused with my story. So, if you could tell me if this is good or not, it would be greatly appreciated!**_

Happy Memorial Day!


	2. Pleasant

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

I was in the laundry room, moving the clothes to the dryer line. The events of last week in my room were alive in my head, replaying over and over. Like the way Kyo's warm hand felt against my skin, caressing my cheek. I touched my hand to my cheek, not able to find the same love and warmth I felt that day. And the way his warm, smooth, yet rough kiss had felt on my lips. I had never kissed anyone before, so this event was a shocker, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

Of course Kyo and I have kissed since that day, but not like our first kiss. Nothing like our first kiss since, Shigure and Yuki have never found out about what happened and hopefully never would, but also because we are trying to keep our secret relationship on the down-low. It was so secret in fact, I haven't even managed to tell Arisa or Hana about it. And they have never found out about our secret relationship, at least not until we are ready. I could hear Kyo in his room, blaring his metal/rock music and I smiled, perhaps later I would go up and say hello. I sigh to myself, the situation that led up to that kiss was still a little embarrassing, but soon I got over it. In truth, I was hoping it would happen again, but this time it would go further. Before Kyo had caught me in the act, I hadn't thought of sex with a male, it was almost way to embarrassing to think about, but now, it's like air in a window, meaning I think of it all the time.

As I hung the towels, I could see Kyo climbing onto the roof as his music still played and he waved to me from the roof, the sun shined on him perfectly, letting me see his true happy self, and I waved back, hanging up the towels, humming along to the music of his and tapping my foot to the rhythm of my heart.

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

I awoke this morning, thinking about last week. And the amazing event that led Tohru and I into loving each other. The memory of her soft skin and blushed face that day kept me wanting for more. I mean, of course it was a little embarrassing at first, but after once I saw her face and the tears and the blush I was done over. I was for her to have, I could just feel it, or maybe it was just my male hormones creating that feeling, but never the less, I was happy. Being happy was usually a very unusual emotion for me to have, but it seems like Tohru was changing me for the better.

I decided on playing my favorite music, metal/rock. It was one of the best genres there were. It could hold and sing about love, passion, aggression, and passion for all things, but in a more barbaric way. I decided on a Rock band from America. I couldn't quite understand English, but it was good. As I relaxed and listened, I pictured Tohru from that day. And every image I saw, I smiled inside. I saw Tohru on the bed, Tohru pleasuring herself, Tohru's blush and even more.

After a little while, I moved myself outside onto my usual spot on the roof. The warm suns rays shined down onto Tohru, making her shine gloriously in the sunlight. And I couldn't help but wave to her, happily earning a wave back. Too soon for my liking, Tohru left the sun and went back inside and I decided to hop inside with her, since it was only us two here. As I walked down the stairs I saw Tohru going into Shigure's office to dust when I heard her make a "hmmmm." sound, like she was questioning something.

"What is it Tohru?" I ask, seeing her blush immediately when I approached her.

"This is a novel of Shigure's I guess," she says, flipping through it, it looked like a normal book, so she just skimmed through before I heard her gasp and close the boom almost too fast and she made her way out of Shigure's office and into her room, I think changing into new clean clothes before she started cooking lunch. So before she started cooking I made my way into the bathroom and started taking a shower. The warm water was a great muscle soothed and relaxant. I wasn't long before I made my way into the kitchen, only to have to check for a nosebleed. My heart was racing as I saw Tohru standing in nothing but a black and white maid apron and underwear, a black lace thong, and wearing nothing else. I was panting from her beautiful body.

I wanted so badly to touch her beautiful body, but I stood, leaning in the doorway, smirking at her beautiful cosplay outfit. "Tohru. You look amazing." I said, sexually. She turned around blushing.

"The book I found in Shigure's office was a sex novel, talking about this cosplay and I wanted to try it out."

"Well... You look fantastic." I say, motioning her to me after she was fine cooking. Without warning, I swept her into my arms and headed for the dining room, holding her to the wall that separated the dining room and kitchen. "Tohru." I breathe, raspy and sultry.

"Kyo?" She asked, her voice raspy as well.

"I hope this kiss can make-up for the entire week we have missed." She smiled, nodding as I brought my lips to her neck. Kissing her from her neck to the middle of her collarbone, going straight to kissing her lips, moaning at the soft smooth presents I had waited for, and I loved it now, just as much as the first time. Every place my lips touched had caught Tohru in a moan, a slight whimper, or in a gasp. It was nice, to know I could make her feel like this.

"Oh Kyo." She moaned as I ran my fingers on my right hand threw her long dark hair, and my left hand was rubbing her hip. I couldn't afford to stop or slow down. Soon, Tohru was wrapping her pantless legs round my waist and running her long delicate fingers threw my orange hair. The feeling of her pulling on my hair and lightly massaging her hand over my scalp gave way to a new sensation. I could feel her hands running on my skin, my back mostly and then, she used one hand to rub the back of my neck and the other to massage my shoulder-blade. I moaned at the nice, soothing pleasure it gave me. Her hands where so soft and delicate, but they gave the right amount of pressure for my muscles. It felt so nice, but my t-shirt was masking the sensation, so I moved back and grabbed the hem of my shirt before pulling it over my head. As soon as Tohru realized this action she was blushing bright pink, but I didn't mind at all. Soon she got down, leaving only one leg wrapped around my waist while she used one hand to grope my ass in her delicate, but strong hand. This shocked me at first, making me jump forward a little, my body coming in contact with hers. She grunted happily And in return I slowly and unregrettably began massaging... Well groping is a better word, groping her breasts. Her breasts aren't small at all. Not by any means. The school uniform hadn't given her body justice. Of course I wasn't an expert, but she looked in between a large C and a medium sized D. This made me smile as I kept massaging, rolling her nipple in between my thumb and index finger as I passionately massaged her. I felt Tohru arch her back as she moaned to my touch on her breast. I couldn't wait for the day that I could finally see her full body underneath me.

It wasn't until Tohru and I were pressed on top of the dining table, me on top of Tohru with my right hand groping her right breast and my left hand squeezing her left hip and Tohru had one hand holding the back of my neck and my gripping my right buttock with one leg wrapped around me hip, that we heard a couple gasps and a loud booming laugh. And I groaned in frustration.

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, and I were walking home in time for some delicious lunch, made by Tohru of course. Cause god knew I nor Yuki could cook whatsoever. We both would probably end up poisoning everyone. I laughed to myself. It would be way better if Tohru cooked, not only was her food delicious, but it wasn't going to poison anyone.

"I'm so hungry." Momiji cried, clutching at his loud, growling stomach.

"Don't worry Momiji. I'm sure Tohru has prepared something amazing." Yuki said, a pleasant smile sitting upon his face. I had to agree. When we finally made it to the house I unlocked the door and we took our shoes off. There was an odd noise coming from the dining room, so we went to go check it out. When we made our way to the dining room when we stopped in our tracks. The scene before us was a shocking one indeed. There was Kyo and Tohru laying on top of the dining room table, in a hot scene of romantic passion as they kissed each other feverishly. Everyone was so speechless. In all honesty, I am a perverted man, so any scene like this would be interesting, but right now, it was only shock that was in mind. We were all so shocked in fact that loud gasps had escaped our mouth's, catching their attention. "Oh my..." I said, grinning evilly. "Kyo, what have you done to our precious, innocent Tohru?"

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

As soon as I heard Shigure's booming laughter, I knew we had been caught, but I decided to sort of, mark Tohru as mine, so I continued to kiss her and gave her a quick squeeze on her hip and made her moan quietly before slowly ending the kiss. "Oh great... we thought you guys were gone for the afternoon." I groaned, trying to fix my rustled hair. Tohru just laid across the table blushing that we had been caught.

Yuki, Kagura, and Momiji just stood there, wide-eyed. While Shigure smirked evilly and shrugged. "Well I'm going to guess that Kyo plans on taking away our innocent Tohru. Well... Guess I could live with a more sensual Tohru around the house." I glared and hissed. I instinctively pulled Tohru to me, holding her against my warm body.

"That sort of behavior will certainly not be around a pervert like you." I say protectively, still only making us receive another long laugh from Shigure. I then noticed Kagura's face sink, metaphorically of course. She looked a mixture of sad and angry. Without a word she turn around then ran out of the house. I felt a little bad, but hadn't I told her time and time again that I didn't like her that way? Even if it sounds selfish of me, I hoped that maybe now she understood I didn't like her that way. And another part of me, hoped she wouldn't come back angry, to try and kill me for catching me make-out with Tohru. I didn't want to die yet, and knowing Kagura and her temper, I would probably die if she came from for payback. It wasn't long until the embarrassment had been to much for Tohru and she ran back to her room, after putting on my red t-shirt, which basically looked like a short dress on her. I had put her in a situation of embarrassment yet again, and to be honest, it made me feel like an ass, but I ignored that feeling and ran after her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Sweet

**Chapter 3**

**Kyo's POV**

The room, Tohru's room is so cheerful, but as of right now it had a feeling of major depression. I was laying Tohru's bed with her, as she cried from merely embarrassment of Shigure, Yuki, Kagura, and Momiji seeing us in a heated moment. I had felt bad, I mean, this was the second time I had put her through embarrassment and yet here I was trying to act like it was all ok. I had put her in this mess and it was now my job to make her feel better. I had to. "Tohru, I'm so sorry. This event was my fault. I thought they were going to be gone for a while." I say, hugging her from behind, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.

I started laughing, "Ok, Tohru, I've never soothed anyone; please tell me if I'm actually helping here or not?" Tohru shook with quiet laughter then. "Ok, now I'm confused."

Tohru turned to look at me, the tears in her eyes wiped away by the backs of her hands. "Yes, you're helping me a lot. Thank you." I nodded and instinctively pulled her to me in a warm embrace. She was so sweet and adorable. She wrapped her arms around me, her hands resting on my neck. I smiled. In this position I could lay here, hold her, look into her eyes that held so much depth. I could breathe in her scent, vanilla and strawberries. So sweet. I wasn't usually a person who was attracted to sweets, but with it being Tohru's scent, it attracted me like a bug to light.

"I'm glad I was able to help. Now, next time, we just have to make sure they are gone for a while." I commented, a chuckle in my voice.

"Yes, perhaps the day of the Sohma Banquet?" Tohru suggested, as she masterfully was rubbing her hands around on my chest.

I smiled, I was liking this sensual side of Tohru. "Yes, I like that idea. And the banquet is only a month away." I commented, sensually rubbing my hands on her back. As my hands began a rhythm on her back I heard her moan and I chuckled. "Well, would you like to go on a date tonight? After apologizing to the family?" Tohru said and smiled. Then I shrugged.

"Even though I respect Shigure seeing as he is the adult here, I still don't see why we have to apologize for being in love." I commented and she kissed the side of my neck, staying there as I could sense her breathing in my scent. I breathed in heavily, trying to contain the happy groan that was about to escape.

"We shouldn't have to apologize, but considering it was in the dining room, it might be better to apologize." Tohru said. It didn't seem disrespectful at the time, but now, it seemed like what we had done was. Not that we were making out, but because it was at the dining table where we eat our meals and other things.

"You're right." She stood up and took my hand in hers, as we walked down into the dining room. We walked in to see Momiji, Yuki, and Shigure at the table, eating take-out. Tohru and I looked at them, our heads down.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Momiji asked. I looked up to them, my face a little pink from the earlier. I didn't exactly like to apologize, but it was something that I should do.

"Well, Tohru and I would like to apologize for earlier." I said, my voice strained. I didn't want to apologize, I really didn't. But we were doing the respectful thing.

In response Shigure chuckled. "Well, I just can't believe Tohru would agree to such a... Sensual act. But none the less, it's alright. All I ask is that next time, please not in the dining room." He said. I guess my reaction was hysterical to Shigure. Why was he so cool about this. "You know Tohru, I do have a question."

"Yes Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"The outfit you were wearing... The outfit was a maid's apron and thong. It looked like one from one of my romance novels. Had you read it?" Tohru nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for reading it without your permission. I was vacuuming your floor and was curious. It wasn't right of me." Shigure nodded.

"Yes, it wasn't, but I will forgive you, so long as you answer me this... Was it good?" Tohru blushed before nodded and I took her hand in mine. "So, one last question. You're with Tohru. A man who has major anger management issues. What is he like?"

"He is very nice. Very sweet and gentle. He treats me with respect and love and that's all I could ask, anymore and I would feel as if I owed him." She stated simply.

"Anyways, since I see you three are already eating I'm going to take Tohru out to dinner." Shigure nodded as he was chewing the bite of food in his mouth, holding up an index finger, asking us to wait as he chewed. Once he finally finished chewing he smiled at us with a kind of happy attitude that seemed almost mischievous.

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that." Shigure said. Momiji hopped up and skipped towards Tohru as she rustled his hair giving him a hug.

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yes Momiji?"

"I'm going to be staying here until high school graduation. Shigure worked it out with my dad and Akito. And after that I will be living here with you. But until we figure out my living situation, do you think it's alright if I shared your room to sleep?" Tohru smiled.

"I don't mind at all." Tohru looked towards me, "Could you and I maybe share your room?" My mind was shining in want. Of course she could stay in my room. To fall asleep and hold Tohru's body to mine was we slept had been a dream of mine for a while.

"Of course Tohru." I said. "Just stay in your room tonight so I can clean my bedroom for you to stay in my room." I suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a deal." She said, tightening her grip on my hand. "Shall we go to eat now?" She asked, giggling after my stomach stopped growling.

"Sure." We turned to look at our "family" and as we left Tohru looked at Momiji.

"Momiji, we can share my bed tonight." She said casually. I didn't like that thought, but what could I do? Nothing. Plus, Momiji is honestly a grade schooler stuck in a high schoolers body. He wouldn't do anything, so, I guess why not. Without anymore hesitation I took her hand in mine and we grabbed our jackets to leave the house.

As we walked down the path towards town the sun was showing perfectly over the trees, this was the perfect time to go out. The colors of the day were orange, red, and purple. It was so beautiful. We had decided on a place that sold the best Lo Mein. it was some delicious food, with such rich flavors and tasty ingredients.

It wasn't until we began walking home that I had begun really wishing that the night wouldn't end. "Tohru, I may be being selfish, but I don't want the night to end." I sighed, pulling her to me as we stood in front of the house, the moonlight shining on us with the perfect shade of baby bluish white. "I wish we could be alone, so I could embrace you, to actually show my feelings, rather than suppress them."

"Oh Kyo." She hummed, caressing my cheek in her hand. "You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. Now that they know, we have nothing to hide now." She said, and I pulled her to me into a warm embrace.

"Oh my... Such an emotional moment. So sweet. So adorable. Such young love is quite admirable." Shigure said from the open window. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled as I laced Tohru's hand with mine. Once we walked inside and had removed our shoes it had become a relaxing night. Not because we were doing anything particularly special now, but just because now I didn't have to hide my feelings and emotions for her. Now that Shigure and Yuki knew there was nothing to hide. Tohru and fallen asleep with her head in my lap roughly an hour ago. I smiled and breathed happily as I gently moved hair away from Tohru's face and I looked up to see Shigure smiling at me. But Yuki was just looking into space, he face not happy or pissed off. To be honest I did have a slight feeling that Yuki was upset with me, for taking Tohru. And of course think of the thought and Yuki seemed to know.

"Kyo, I'm not mad at you." He said. "I had thought that maybe there could have been a chance for us, but she choose you, it's obvious for you two." He sighed. "Perhaps in the next life I'll have her as mine." He joked, trying to get a rise out of me. All I could do was chuckle and I finally said, "You can try." With that I had finally seen a smile on Yuki's face. He smiled and chuckled, "Oh I will, stupid cat." He joked again, taking a sip of his tea. Though I didn't care very much whether Yuki was happy with me or not, it was nice to know he wasn't pissed at me for something this time. It wasn't long before I was becoming tired myself and I stood up after finishing my tea.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks for the tea, good-night guys." I said, attempting and successfully pulling my beautiful sleeping Tohru into my arms, about to walk up the stairs. It wasn't that hard considering how little she weighed so with ease I made my way up the stairs, I walked towards Tohru's door, but stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't going to lay her down in her room. I didn't want to. Not at all. So instead I changed course and walked towards my bedroom door opening it with ease. Tohru was already in her pajamas since she had changed into them after we came home. I very carefully and gently laid Tohru on my bed and I walked towards my wardrobe. I pulled on some sleep shorts and then laid down with no shirt. It was oddly warm in the house today, so sleeping this way would be way more comfortable. I then very carefully slipped onto my bed, laying right next to Tohru and I had decided on testing my limits for the moment. I laid on my side, facing Tohru's back and I wrapped my arm around her, and shortly her arm instinctively laid itself on top of mine. I smiled and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek before allowing my eyelid's to bid the night farewell.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Lemony Riceball

**Chapter 4:**

**Kyo's POV**

After I had fallen asleep throughout the night I would wake up every four hours like usual. But this time, it didn't irritate me to be awake. It didn't irritate me because Tohru was sleeping by my side. When I had fallen asleep I had had my right arm wrapped around her. That was around midnight last night, But when I had finally really woken up at eight in the morning Tohru was turned, facing me, her face really close to mine her left leg was moving in between mine and her left hand was rested against my bare chest. To this, I couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable and so cute that I couldn't help but to stare. I wanted to lift up my hand to brush the locks of hair out of her face, but I worried that I would wake her.

I looked over her face as she slept. It was so peaceful and rested. She looked like a sleeping angel from heaven. Instinctively I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead and pulled back, laying my head down to rest again. Oh how I couldn't wait to be able to show Tohru my true and honest love for her. And that night would be only a short three weeks away.

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

The sun was shining on me as I began to wake, I could feel the warmth of its sun rays on my alabaster skin. On the outside I was asleep, but on the inside I was wide awake . But I kept my eyes closed when I realized this wasn't my bed. The only reason I knew this was because the fabric of the bed was different, more cotton instead of the polyester blankets Shigure had bought for me. To investigate I opened my eyes to see Kyo's sleeping face right in front of my face, sleeping like a baby. I looked around and then realized that this was Kyo's bedroom. I smiled and laid my head back down. I was still tired, but I couldn't manage to try to sleep until the sun was out of my eyes so I attempted to turned to my body towards the wall , but Kyo's hands stopped me. "Please, don't turn away. I like you sleeping towards me." I smiled and laughed quietly as I looked at Kyo's face, his eyes now open and I could swear his beautiful auburn eyes were smiling. I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips softly on his lightly tanned forehead. "You're in a fantastic mood." He commented with a smile.

"Yes, because I woke up in this bed with you..." I looked around again. "Speaking of which, I thought I was going to sleep in my room last night?" I asked curiously. Kyo shook his head.

"There is nothing that I want more than to be able to hold you while I sleep. I didn't want to take you to your bed." He admitted, blushing a light, light pink. I blinked, finally understanding why I was in here, he just wanted to hold me. I smiled to myself, well, he could do that for the rest of his and my life.

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

This morning was already going so great! I couldn't wait to see how the rest of it would go. Though a part of me was angry with myself. Not because of the day, but also a part of my mind is constantly thinking about one thing while the rest of my mind is trying to be logical. And it's such a pain sometimes, but sometimes it was well worth it to think about how our chance was so close to happening. I could only imagine it as I was laying down in bed with her. To be honest, last night after I had woken up the first time to go pee, I came back and laid down, thinking about what Tohru and I would be doing for that time. I started to imagine her beautiful pink pussy and her glorious face when I had accidentally walked in on her. But I was soon stopped from my train of thought by my member deciding to raise. So for a portion of that night I turned away until I could finally get my problem to go away.

I laughed to myself as I thought about nice things, fun things, and cool things to get my mind off of the subject. Now Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and I were sitting at the table having breakfast while Momiji was talking with Tohru about fun activities we could all do during the summer like swimming, hiking, and even more. I had to admit when Tohru talked with Momiji it was like she was talking to a future child of her own. I could see her being a terrific mother someday, and who knows, maybe she would be to our possible future children. I smiled and chuckled to myself as I finished my meal. "Hey Shigure." I called. Shigure tiredly look up from his newspaper and Tohru looked concerned.

"Shigure, are you alright? You look tired." Shigure blinked and tried to give Tohru his best good morning smile.

"Oh, I'm alright. It's just my publisher was harping me on the phone all night to finish a chapter that is already finished and I was awake nearly all night." Yuki smirked.

"And did you tell her that they were finished?" Shigure shook his head.

"Oh no, you know how I love to play pranks on her." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"And you try to complain that she kept you up all night..." I mumbled laughing as I drank my glass of milk in front of me. Shigure shrugged.

"Oh well, anyways enough about me, Say, Kyo, Tohru, what are you two love-birds up to today? Any special plans? Cause I was thinking that perhaps we should go to the Sohma house and announce you and Tohru's relationship." I groaned and sighed.

"Oh that would be quite nice Shigure, but do you think maybe we could wait to do that til maybe the 3rd? So we can go and come back with you and Yuki when you return from the Sohma house." Tohru suggested. Shigure deliberated and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. But I do hope you will keep your promise. Akito wouldn't be to happy if you didn't keep it." Tohru nodded and she looked at me with a smile as I looked at her with a huge 'thank you' look in my eyes. "But seriously, what do you two plan to do today?" He asked, now that I think about it we hadn't planned on anything besides the regular chores and hanging out. Perhaps I could take Tohru on a walk, or perhaps since Shigure, Yuki and Momiji were leaving for the day we could attempt something, "NO!" I silently screamed at myself. "You need to wait, it's not that hard, though it would be nice to kiss Tohru. I smiled.

"Um, we don't really have anything planned, but I do have plenty of chores to do here around the house." Tohru said, "And Kyo wanted to practice his martial arts." Shigure nodded and stood up after thanking Tohru for the meal.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Yuki, Momiji, are you ready to go?" He asked and they both nodded as a response. Tohru and I had walked out so Tohru could wave good-bye like she normally did. And I just stood there next to her, holding her hand while she did so. After they had gone out I sight I had swept Tohru into my arms, receiving a happy squeal from her and I had ran her with me to my... our room and I laid her on the bed as I crawled over her and showered her neck with kisses. She was laughing happily with the first couple kisses but afterwards her laughter turned into randomly timed moans. I smiled as each wave of moans to approach and escape Tohru's pleased lips.

"Do you like my kisses Tohru?" I asked, placing a kiss underneath her ear. "Do they... pleasure you?" I teased, kissing the nook of her neck and shoulder. I was slowly moving down her body, letting my warmth envelope and excite her. "Do they... excite you?" I asked, placing a kiss on the middle of her collarbone. I could feel her body quivering and shaking under mine and I was smiling proudly at myself. "Do they... turn you on?" I asked, ending my teasing by placing a kiss in between her still covered breasts. I had touched her clothing covered breasts before, but I had never really seen them. And I wanted to so badly, but I needed to have some control over myself.

I began to move my hands down and I clutched her shirt in my hands. I looked up at her and she looked towards me, nodding her head with permission and slowly I moved the shirt up her body, slowly revealing her body to me. Slowly I moved her shirt up, kissing the skin it revealed. Her lovely alabaster skin was so beautiful it made my heart sing. How had I gotten so lucky? Well, I wouldn't question why, and I wouldn't let a moment like this go to waist. Once I had fully lifted her shirt off, I was hoping to see no bra, but she was wearing one. It was black lace with skin colored fabric. I smiled. I hadn't ever seen her breasts like this, and it made me smile. Not only because I was gaining access to this area, but also because she trusted me enough to let me do this. It had made me feel good and important. I leaned in towards her and placed another kiss under her ear. "They are beautiful Tohru." I said as I slipped off her sweatpants, only to find a pair of matching girl lace boyleg underwear. I could see Tohru blushing bright as she watched me eyeing her body. "Tohru?" I asked.

"Y-yes Kyo?" I climbed over her body to look into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I know we had agreed on waiting, but please, may we..." I was cut off by Tohru's lips as they kissed me feverishly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled and kissed her back as I stepped out of my cargo shorts. Just after that I had stepped back and removed my shirt by grabbing them at the hem and pulling them upwards. Just them I felt a tickling sensation as Tohru leaned forwards and pressed her hand to my chest also placing a kiss upon my chest, giving my left pectoral a quick flick with her tongue. This made me moan as she continued to touch me, tracing my muscles with her delicate and light fingers. "Tohru, that feels great." I whispered deeply, trying to control my breathing. She giggled and this time instead of quickly licking my left pectoral, she began lightly grazing it with her teeth and I purred, smiling at how it felt. I couldn't handle it anymore and I playfully pounced her onto the bed, planting kisses on her body. My next move was made purely in instinct. I hand moved my right hand down her body as my left arms was holding me to the side of her and I was massaging her upper body with my hand. I stopped at her right breast and placed my hand on top of it. "Hey Tohru. What size do you wear?" I asked, playfully squeezing her clothed breast in my hand.

"Mmmmm." She moaned; then looked at me. "Um, I believe I wear a 40C?" She said, giving me a curious look. I nodded and smiled. Slowly bit by bit I lowered myself to the valley of her breasts and planted a kiss straight in the middle of both of her breasts. She laughed very quietly and sat up, my face aiming towards her stomach. "You know Kyo, you make me so happy." She said, smiling with beautiful sparkling white teeth.

"You make me happy to." I say sincerely. I moved up, my knee settling between her legs as we both laid down onto the bed and I leaned forwards, pressing my lips to hers as I moved my hands around her back to the clasp on her bra. I waited though, wanting permission before going any further. I moved back, to look in her eyes and happily she nodded and I very strategically tried to figure out how to unhook this damn thing. Tohru laughed and say up.

"Here, let me help." She offered and without any effort she had it unhooked and waiting for me to remove it myself. She laid back again and closed her eyes, and I removed her bra. I was unable to get a good look at them when she began moving her arms to cover her breasts, but I was quick to stop her and I leaned forwards to kiss her. "Please, don't be afraid." I begged, hoping she would understand that anything of her body would he beautiful to me. Slowly and hesitantly she loosened the death hold on her arms and allowed me to move them. Once I had moved them I gasped. They were amazing, large, full, and erect. "Tohru, they're beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of whatsoever." She blushed and looked up at me just as I moved my right hand up to caress her right breast gently but passionately in my hand.

"Oooh Kyooo." She whimpered. I stopped and looked up at her, hoping I wasn't making her upset, but she looked at me with a look of plead. "Please, don't stop." She breathed automatically putting a smile on my face.

"Of course." And that's exactly what I did. I had felt so shy at first about thinking about her body this way, but now it just seemed natural. I leaned back down and caressed her breast in my hand now being a little more rough, this action I had earned some pleasures moans, which I enjoyed. I don't know why, but my mind and actions were becoming more ballsy and I kept caressing her breast, but Left an opening between my index and middle finger so I could lean down and take her beautiful, pink, erect nipple into my mouth, suckling her beautiful, supple skin. This felt so nice to do this to her and to hear my much earned moans. To add to her pleasure, I used my knee to hold me as I reached my left hand down and began playfully rubbing her panty/covered pussy.

"Kyooooooo!" She moaned out loud, her voice echoing in my bedroom and I smirked to myself.

"Yes Tohru, keep calling me name?" I begged as I continued to rub her on the outside of her panties. At first I was slow and soft but slowly I was rubbing her hard and fast as I suckled her nipple. It wasn't long until I could see her mouth opening, lips parting in pleasure as she breathed in and out deeply and roughly. And soon she was thrashing under me in orgasmic pleasure as her eyes rolled back and her mouth was open as she breathed in and out breathlessly. Tohru laid there for a little while, still trying to catch her breath. "Did it feel good Tohru?" She nodded and finally spoke.

"It was amazing Kyo, but…" Ok, now I was confused.

"But what?"

"But, not it's your turn." She smiled and forcefully pulled me down onto the bed next to her and she rolled onto me, now straddling me. This position turned me on even more; feeling her heated core on my hips could've made me orgasm, luckily I didn't so I could see her plan. "I hope I will be able to pleasure you as much as you have just pleasured me." I smiled and chuckled, prompting her to continue. Sexually she moved down my body, making sure her breasts were touching my skin as she moved down my body towards where my member would be. She blushed, a little nervous, but still determined. She looked up at me for permission which I gladly nodded my head and she hooked her era into the band of my boxers, slowly beginning to pull them down. How did she know all of this? What to do I mean? "To be honest I am a little nervous, but I know a little about this from reading that book that time in Shigure's office. So, I'm hoping you will like what I am about to do. She then pulled my boxers all the way off without hesitation, allowing my member to spring free. All ten inches my my member was erect and Tohru's eyes grew wide with shock. "You're so big." I chuckled and looked at Tohru.

"Do you want to stop then?" She shook her head immediately.

"No, not at all." She said just before she gently and delicately took my member into her warm, soft hand. I moaned immediately at that sensation, hoping she knew I liked it. Thankfully she got my message and she began slowly moving her hand up and down my member from head to base. She was beginning to smile when I moaned. It was becoming so good that I was clutching the sheets in my fists. The next move she made almost made my cum as soon as she tried it. She leaned over and brought her mouth to my member, breathing hot air on it before she gave it a quick flick with her tongue and just after that she took my member into her mouth. And what she couldn't fit in her mouth she rubbed with her hand. My eyes were rolling back as I gasped and groaned with the feel of her amazingly moist and soft mouth sucking on my member. Every once a while she would move back and get some air while she continues to pleasure me by running her tongue in circles on the head of my dick.

"T-T-Tohhhru... I'm gonna... Gonna cum." I start panting as I feel the urge to release and without further warning I felt my load shoot into her enclosed mouth, Tohru kept moving until I was done cumming and she pulled away and she looked at me with smile upon her face and she smiled to show me she had swallowed it all. I looked at her shocked and to be honest, that had turned me on. "Tohru..." I panted as I slowly made my way off of my mattress and onto the floor in front of her. "That... That was incredible." I said and I pulled her into my arms laying her flat on my... Well our bed and I climbed over her. "Are... you sure you want to do this now?" I asked, caressing her cheek with my hand, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, there is no way I'd rather have it." She blushed and her right knee in between my legs and very gently rubbed her leg back and forth on my member and she blushed before she said, "Please, Kyo, do me." I smiled and blushed as well before I guided my hands to her panties and I hooked my fingers under the top. Very slowly I teased her by sliding her panties down as I closed my eyes. I wanted to reward myself slowly. Once I had managed to remove her panties and spread her legs with my eyes closed I started to slowly open my eyes. I blushed bright red by the sight of her luscious, beautiful, pink pussy that settled before me and I experimentally leaned forward and ran two of my fingers over her inner lips, making my fingers wet from touching her drenched pussy. "Oh Tohru, you're so wet." I said as I began rubbing her bare pussy, extracting more of her lovely nectar. "Do you want it Tohru? Do you want it now?" I asked, slipping two fingers inside her, earning a pleasured moan.

She nodded her head furiously, "Yes. Please, give it to me, I am ready." She said and I nodded, shining brightly inside as I crawled up her body and guided my erect member to her core entrance. With one hand I held it there while the other held me above her, our chests touching. I was so happy that we could be this close now, seeing as my curse of the cat no longer exists.

"I love you Tohru, now and forever." I said leaning down to kiss her passionately and at the same time I thrust myself into her, trying to make the pain for her losing her virginity go fast.

"Ahhhhhh." She whimpered, pained. She laid there and I held myself above her, kissing away her tears as the pain washed threw her body and out. "Ok, Kyo, you can move." She said, her voice less pained and slowly I began thrusting, trying to find a rhythm. At first I was hesitant, afraid I would hurt her body if I went to fast, but slowly I began thrusting faster and the sensations just cane rolling in. Just then I realized how uncomfortable it was to try and intercourse with Tohru hanging off the bed, so I carefully moved us so we were in the center with Tohru's head resting on a pillow. I used this moment to quickly thrust back into her amazing core, my body quivering at the amazing and overwhelming pleasure it caused me.

Once again I picked up rhythm and was starting to go a little faster making Tohru moan, "Kyo... Kyoo... Kyooooooo," quietly. Just then Tohru finally opened her eyes to look at me and I could see the emotions within her eyes, pleasure, love, passion, lust. "K-K-Kyo?" She beckoned.

"Y-yes, Tohru?" The pleasure within my body was causing me to talk fully, like I was accentuating her name or other sentences with moans.

"Do… Do me hard and fas. I… want tooooo be screaming your name." This was the first time she had demanded anything and I was happy to oblige. In no time at all I was pounding into her amazingly tight, drenched pussy and soon I felt a heat rising in my body, an overwhelming heat that was centered in one area.

"T-T-Tohru... I'm gonna cum." I panted trying to hold off my orgasm.

"Me to. Kyo, let's cu- cum to.. together." Those words had my body wanting to pump faster and a little harder which I did and as I opened my eyes I saw Tohru reached her right hand down and quickie she was rubbing her clit, this added to the building heat and soon there was no way out, But it wasn't the heat that made me cum, it was Tohru's orgasm and her inner pussy walls clenching hard around my dick that made me cum and unload my fully load into her body. But even as we came together I kept pumping, both Tohru and I scream-moaning until we were so exhausted we couldn't continue and I ended laying on top of Tohru, chest to chest and the feel of her moving chest against mine was a turn on of itself, but another round could be something saved for another day. Tohru and I laid together, panting as we came back from our land of pure ecstasy. It was almost as if we couldn't stop panting. Though our body's were too sensitive, we wished to continue but instead after finally being able to catch my breath, I got up and grabbed a blanket out of the closet and locked the door before I placed the large comforter over us and I pulled myself close to Tohru, our eyes staring into each other, finding all of our greatest emotions.

"Thank you Tohru." She looked up at me, confused but also holding a small happy grin.

"For what Kyo?" She asked.

"For allowing me to be with you. For allowing us and this moment to finally happen." Tohru smiled and cuddled close to me.

"In that case, I want to thank you for the same thing. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Tohru yawned and kissed my chest gingerly before falling asleep by my side. Before Tohru and I were together, a moment like this almost seemed like a fantasy, but now that it has happened, I wouldn't or couldn't ever ask for a better outcome.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. A Rice Ball and Lemon like to Play Games

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

It wasn't until I heard a knocking on my bedroom door that I had eventually woken up. At first I was slightly irritated by the fact someone was waking me up, but then I was grateful. "Yes?" I asked, sleep evident in my voice.

"Hey Kyo, sorry to bug you, but Shigure wanted me to let you know we were back and we brought food back for you two." Momiji said and I smiled a little.

"Thank you Momiji. Tell Shigure we will be right down. Tohru and I just laid down for a nap." I said. I knew I was lying, but better to lie to them about this than to have Shigure find out and totally embarrass us about it later.

"Sure thing Kyo!" He said happily before I heard his feet happily skip down the hallway. After I heard he was gone I looked towards my clock to see that it was six in the evening. I smirked and laughed. Tohru and I must have been pretty damn good in the sack for us to be able to sleep this long.

After looking at my clock I laid back down and turned towards Tohru who was sleeping like an angel. Her face looked so at peace and so serene. But I did have to wake her, which is something I didn't really want to do, I loved how she looked right now. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to hers and started kissing her feverishly and slowly her eyes opened and she began kissing me back. When I moved back away from her lips she looked at me; blush is evident on her cheeks and I smile. "Good Evening Tohru." Her eyes flew open in shock and she quickly sat up looking around the room, not seeming to care that her breasts were now out in the open. I just chuckled and looked up at her. "What is it?" I asked, still chuckling.

"It's six in the evening?" She asked. "Oh no, I didn't make dinner." She sighed and I couldn't help but laugh again, I was still laying on the bed and I attempted to reach my hand up to hug her, but my arm wasn't close enough to do so and I placed it back down, only to have Tohru grab my hand, give it a quick kiss, and then have me caress her cheek. "Thank you." She said, smiling beautifully at me, her eyes practically sparkling. "Thank you for being the one to be my lover and for being the one to make me truly yours." She took my hand away from her face and placed my hand against her heart and I could feel the amazing feeling of her thumping, loving heartbeat.

"You're welcome Tohru. And thank you, for being my lover and my first as well." Tohru nodded and blushed before looking out the window.

"You know what I just realized?" She said casually, her eyes on the moon's silvery silhouette.

"What did you realize?" I asked, curious.

"Well, during the actual intercourse, we didn't use protection." My eyes went wide for a moment, but truth Is would I really mind Tohru being pregnant with my child? No, but at the same time her needs and feelings need to be considered as well.

"I'm sorry Tohru, in the moment neither of us thought about it." Tohru nodded but also shook her head.

"Well, yes it's true that we didn't really even think about it then, but you don't have to apologize for it. To be completely honest, if I did end up becoming pregnant with your baby, I wouldn't really care. I mean it would be a surprise of course, but.." She leaned in close, so close we could probably kiss, "I love you enough to probably have a whole litter of your kids someday." My eyes widened as a tear was emerging. She loved me just as much as I loved her.

"Tohru," My voice broke. I couldn't help the joy I felt. I wanted to hold her in my arms again as we pleasured each other. "Are you even hungry right now?" I asked.

"No, not really, why?" And I used that was my advantage. Without hesitation I sat up and pulled her down onto the bed so she was underneath me. "Kyo..." She said; happiness in her voice.

"Tohru, we're going to play a little game after dinner. Now that I think about it Shigure will come barging in if we aren't down there soon." She giggled and nodded as we both made our way out of the bed and got changed into some pajamas. While holding hands we made our way into the dining room after we had both washed our hands.

"Well, nice of you two to join us." Shigure said, a huge, welcoming smile upon his face. "You two lay down for a nap or something?" He asked as he began eating some noodles out of his take-out box.

"Yes. After all the chores and everything we got exhausted and laid down." Tohru said, perfectly covering up what we did.

"Oh, ok. Well did you have a good nap at least?" Momiji asked.

"We sure did Momiji." Tohru said just as her stomach growled and she blushed so pink causing us to laugh as we sat down to eat. I kept hold of her hand as we sat down together. As we sat down I noticed that Tohru was about to sit next to me and I wasn't about to have that so without hesitation I grabbed her and put her in my lap. Tohru looked at me, shocked as well as the others, but I didn't pay any attention to who wasn't Tohru. At the same time the both of us grabbed our take-out cartons and looked at Shigure, "Thank you for this food." Shigure nodded with a smile and looked at Yuki, smirking.

"You know, it is nice to have a un-grumpy version of Kyo around the house. For that Tohru has done a marvelous job. Now I can say what ever I want without being call "Old-Man," or any of those other names he calls me. I can do and say what ever I want." Shigure rejoiced theatrically. I glared at him.

"Don't push your luck." I warned with a joking smile.

"But you know, Shigure is right about one thing though," Momiji said. "Ever since you and Tohru have gotten together it's like you are no longer angry and Tohru is so oblivious to somethings. You two complete what each other doesn't have so it improves your relationship as well as your personalities. You two are a perfect match." Tohru blushed and seemed to decide to hide it by eating the food in her hand. I just chuckled to myself as we all now ate it silence.

"So, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, how much longer until your class' school year ends at the high school? No to much longer I don't believe." Yuki nodded.

"School for our graduating class is supposed to take place in a little more than a month. But we come after the last day as a final graduation." Shigure nodded but I got curious.

"Why in the hell do we have to come the last day if we had already graduated, I don't really see the point." Yuki nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better it's not mandatory to show up, but you really really should." Yuki looked at me with a serious look, and I could tell that from that and the way he had spoken he was 100% serious. I didn't really want to go, but there was a look in his eye that caught my attention, 'if not for you, do it for Tohru.' I sighed and nodded, showing I understood the message.

"Tohru, do you want to go to the last day?" Tohru looked at me and smiled while nodding.

"Well, yes. It would be nice to say good-bye to the friends I have. Hana is going to college in america. Hana's going to study science, basically the world of what she called, "psychic waves." And Arisa is going to school in a different area of Japan to study martial arts so she can open a martial arts business here." I looked at her and thought about her friends leaving to go to different areas, would they really want to come back? I mean here is great, it's a great place to be, but I don't know how other people will see it.

"Tohru, I'm sorry that they are leaving to go so far away." Tohru shooked her head and I felt her turn around in my lap.

"Nothing to be sorry about, they have their lives to worry about as well and just because I miss them... it can't dictate what they want to do." Then she hugged me. "Besides I've got you and my great friends of the Sohma family to have with me, hopefully for forever." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her to hold her to me.

"Oh I'm sure it will be." I said, blushing from the feelsy comment Tohru had made. I was quick to finish my food seeing as how "tired I was." And Tohru was the same. We had wished Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji a good night before making out way upstairs to "sleep." As soon as we were upstairs and I had my door shut and locked I hand gently but abruptly pinned her against the wall as I began kissing her. Her lips were so delicious, the sweetest ones I had found. Even though I didn't like sweets, her lips and beauty were the only and best exception. My hands roamed on her beautiful covered body as her hands roamed over mine. Her warm, delicate, but strong hands on my chest felt amazing. It was like having a professional massaging your skin. If I ever pull a muscle while practicing my martial arts I know who to go to.

The power of her and my feverish kisses was slowly becoming strong. Tohru and then began kissing back making us walk backwards until my knees hit the end of my bed and we both fell back, Tohru on my chest. With the strength that I had at the moment I used it to move us back so we were fully on the bed. Tohru then stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "Kyo, I want to play a game." She said, blushing. I smiled.

"Well we do have mahjong." Tohru furiously shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. Um... Well, I read one of Shigure's books yesterday after I woke up. It was just sitting on the dining table... Anyways, it gave me an idea. Um... In the book it talked about a game where the partner would blindfold and tie the other partner to the bed then they would have their way with them, but the trick was that there were other people in the house with thin walls so I couldn't make much noise or no noise at all. But the partner giving pleasure is supposed to give them as much pleasure as possible so that they release." Tohru was blushing bright red. "Can we try the game?" All I could do was smirk and smile.

"Sure, and I could go first if you like." I whispered, giving her a kiss before pulling away from her so we could find five pieces of strong fabric. Wouldn't want the fabric to break too easily. With luck we were able to find five pieces. Two were blue, two were red, and the last one was green. I ended up on my back as Tohru began tying me to the bed and lastly covered my eyes after giving me a soft, loving kiss on my lips. As a way to keep my hands up, I held onto the fabric. To start this off all I could feel was Tohru removing the ribbons for a moment before removing the clothing I was wearing. Then she would tie the ribbons back and once again, I held on, waiting for the ride. And once again there was nothing; at least nothing I could see, but I could sense. I had then heard the door open and heard someone enter. Oh shit, who the hell came in here?

"It's just me Kyo." Tohru said as she locked the door again.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to grab something as a surprise." It was then that I felt her lower herself down onto the bed and I could feel her warm body over mine. Have the blindfold heightened the senses of touch and it made me nervous to feel what was to happen next. I couldn't feel anything until I felt something that was super cold being taped to my pectorals. I jumped in shock and all I could heard was a heavenly giggle from Tohru. "It's ice cubes." I nodded. It's not that they felt awful, just it was odd. And all I could sense was Tohru was now somewhere in the room, this is when I felt something warm gently take ahold of my penis and moving up and down, head to base. I wanted to moan out loud but I what would happen if I did so, so I tightened my grip on the fabric holding me onto the bed.

Due to the fact that I couldn't see, it made this feel even more amazing. Little did I know what was going to happen next. As soon as I could sense and feel my pretty obvious erection I felt something freezing cold touch the head of my member as she stroked me, the ice moving in circles on the head of my member. Intentionally slow circles. I was hitting my lip, groaning quickly, trying to keep my moans in. This was soon becoming difficult. If this wasn't going to let me orgasm soon I would be moaning and groaning out-loud with no way to explain it later.

"Ummm... Tohru, I'm... I'm.." I was trying to say quietly through my clenched teeth. I was going to end up cumming soon and there would be no way for her to stop it. I don't think she cared that much though. I had been able to control my moaning before, but now it was uncontrollable so I began moaning quietly. "Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Tohru!" I quietly exclaimed, I wanted to touch her so bad! I wanted to move my hands around on her body and show her how much I was enjoying this. It felt so amazing. Just as I was about to cum she removed the ice, blew on my ice water coated member, and then without any hesitation she took my member into her mouth, moving her head up and down from head to base. The rest that she couldn't fit she massaged with her hand as she used her other hand to fondle and grope my balls in her delicate hand. I was groaning, almost too loudly. I needed to quiet down but that would over happen after I released.

"Are you enjoying this Kyo?" She asked, almost seductively as she continued to artfully rub me. And it wasn't three seconds later that my body responded to her question by me cumming. I had ended up making a huge mess and I could feel her tongue on me, almost as if she was cleaning me. I was panting as I chuckled and I kept panting until Tohru had stopped cleaning me off with her tongue. My body was quivering with the very thought of entering her beautiful body. Soon I could feel the warm presence on Tohru over me and at long last I could feel her removing the blindfold over my eyes. As soon as this was off of my eyes I smiled wide at her as she untied my legs and arms. As soon as the fabric was off of my arms I didn't hesitate and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a passionate, feverish kiss. Her lips were so soft and smooth and tasted sweet, as if she had just ate a tablespoon of honey. I moaned and grunted as I kissed her, slowly turning us around so she was on her back so I could playfully get my revenge. I pulled away slowly, placing a kiss on her cheek as I stripped her of her clothes. But instead of tying her feet to the bed posts I wrapped the fabric in a way around her legs so her lower body would take the shape of the 'spread-eagle' with her knees up. This exposed her beautiful flower to me, which I was absolutely happy about. After I had finally tied her arms to the bedposts and had successfully tied the blindfold onto her I began my assault of kisses on her body.

As I kissed her gorgeous body I couldn't help stopping to admire the beauty before me. My kisses began on her lips, passionate and feverish as they were led from her lips to just below her ear, down her neck, the nape of her neck, and across her collarbone until I was exactly above her beautiful mounds. I slowly leaned forward as my mouth became closer to her left mound as my right hand began massaging her, rolling the rosy bud in between my thumb and index finger. As soon as I began suckling on this area of her body her panting picked up to where it was almost a quiet moaning instead. This gave me great pleasure to know I could make her body feel this way. It gave me even greater pleasure to know that she wanted more. At this point in the moment I couldn't control myself and I feverishly kissed her body from her breasts down towards her beautiful flower. And slowly, I attempted this. I wrapped my arms around her legs and used both of my hands to spread her as I stuck my tongue out to begin giving her pleasure. And as soon as my tongue touched her soaking wet flower she moaned, almost too loud, but that didn't stop me. I even got so daring as to take the thumb of my right hand and rub her clit and take my other hand to penetrate her as I drank from her no longer virgin flower. "Oh, oh, oh k-k-kyo-oh!" She almost screamed as she orgasmed but I was quick enough to cover her mouth with my lips, artfully rubbing her public bone against mine as I feverishly kissed her through her rough and amazing for both of us orgasm.

As she did for me, I removed the blindfold first and I could see the beautiful angel's eyes. As I began untying her I came up with an amazing idea. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yeah?" She panted.

"I have an amazing idea. If you're up for it." She nodded.

"Anything for you and I to be together completely." She said, her voice being accompanied by her blushing skin. I smiled and without hesitation I flipped her around and held her rear towards my hips, she was facing the same way as me, but we were now holding ourselves in the position of what they refer to as "Doggy-Style." Her hands were positioned to holding the metal bed-posts as I placed a could pillows beneath her stomach and her legs were spread nice and wide for me, giving me a very good view of her deliciously wet flower. And without hesitation I got behind her and moved myself into her, receiving an almost too loud moan from her beautiful body. I was almost animalistic, the way it sounded. I moaned to, almost the same way at the amazing tight hold her core had on me.

With the moans being the last thing heard I began thrusting in and out of her. Not too rough, but definitely not too gentle. There were actually a couple times where Tohru begged me to thrust faster and harder, which I would happily comply to. Her body felt so amazing and nice on mine and it only made the feeling that much better. The passion and love between us was bonding closer and closer and the scene before us is enough proof of that.

It wasn't too much longer until I could feel her core quivering with pleasure, which I could tell meant she was close to releasing, as well as myself. But to play with her, I stopped abruptly and as soon as I had she whimpered and turned to look at me, begging me to continue. I smiled at her playfully and quickly I began thrusting again, hard and fast, causing her to start moaning loudly, but she used the pillows to muffle the sounds. I could hear her whimpering moaning and animalistic growling from the pillows, which only turned me on more. And just as I could feel the heat in my member at its' strongest I moved my hand towards the most sensitive area of her flower and began rubbing it hard and fast as I continued thrusting into her, causing a very, very muffled scream moan. This was enough to make me cum as well as her and we both rocked out the waves together. I still kept pumping though, the feeling being amazing. And I continued to pump until her flower began to slow it's pulsating muscle movements.

Her and I were now laying next to each other, panting hard and heavily. "I... l-love you... T-Tohru."

"And... I-I love y-you Kyo." She panted, giving me one last kiss on my cheek before I tiredly grabbed the sheets around us and pulled it over us to now sleep.

* * *

**Well guys and gals! I hoped you liked this chapter. There is more to come with this story. **

**I wanted so badly to add Shigure in this part. Where is was listening outside the locked door, listening in on the whole thing and then he would complain about the little erect issue he now had. LOL. But I figured I probably shouldn't. Would ruin the great moment. ;) **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and please don't forget to review! Luvzz Ya'll! lol.**


	6. Talk

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

This morning for a change I had been the first to wake up, at least before Kyo. He was so adorable when he slept. His face so peaceful, like a baby angel. As he slept his arms tightened around my body, cuddling closer to me. His face was buried in between my two breasts, like they were pillows. I couldn't help but smile and bury one of my hands into his hair as I caressed his cheek with my other hand.

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

The next morning brought with it pure bliss and a sense of serene relaxation, but it hadn't been the morning light from the sun that had woken me. It was the feeling of Tohru's warm, soft hand caressing my cheek that had risen me from my slumber. I looked up at her, expecting her to be asleep, only to find that she was wide awake, smiling at me with her beautifully white teeth. She began petting my head, lovingly, as like a mother would do to soothe a crying child. I couldn't help but pur. Even after the curse had been broken some of us still help our traits from our animal sides. As I purred, Tohru giggled quietly as she leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead. I chuckled and smiled back at her, "You're so beautiful Tohru." I breathed out deeply as I gingerly cupped the back of her neck with my hand, leaning forwards to press my lips to her neck, suckling lightly on the skin there.

"Oh kyo... I must tell you, last night was amazing." She said, still smoothing my hair with her warm, gentle touch, leaning down to kiss my forehead again.

"I must agree. I couldn't imagine it getting any better than that." I said, my voice sounding calm, relaxed, and slightly husky as I cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand. I scooted up to rest my forehead against hers before moving me ear to her chest, listening to her beautifully amazing heartbeat. Boom, Boom-Boom, Boom... That very sound of that organ was something that Tohru had given to me as I had given her mine. Just then my alarm clock had gone off, scaring us half to death. "Well... let's get dressed and we can go eat breakfast." Tohru smiled and nodded, hitting the switch on my alarm clock before turning to get out of my bed, her naked glory out in the open of my bedroom and before she could even get good footing I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down for a kiss, giving her a warm and passionate kiss before we both exited the bed, pulling on our school uniforms.

We were all downstairs soon, to see that there was oatmeal cooking on the stove so we both grabbed some, "Do you like it?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes, it's very delicious Yuki. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to it before you had to make it." Yuki just shook his head.

"No, no. It's ok. I mean, you need a break once and a while. Plus, if I'm going to get any good at cooking might as well try going off of a recipe in a book." He said, grabbing himself a glass of juice from the fridge before going into the dining room while we walked out to sit at the table with all of them. We had managed to finish our food quickly before we made our way out of the house, heading towards school. Since Kyo and I shared the same classes it was nice going to school. Once we had made it into the main courtyard of the school Hana and Arisa were immediately talking with us. I had noticed that Hana had been watching Tohru and I interacting and I wasn't sure why she was just watching us like that, but I didn't pay it much attention, though as we walked through the hallways I noticed everyone looking at us strangely... were we really acting that different around each other? I guess so. Or else why would everyone be looking at us like this?

Once Tohru, Hana, Arisa, and I had all taken out seats in the class Hana looked at us again before saying, "You two are together, aren't you?" Arisa must have been the only one who hadn't noticed anything from us because her face filled with awe, shock, and protectiveness.

"Yes, we are." I said, noticing Tohru's blush. Arisa stood up, looking at me with evil in her eyes.

"I am happy for you both, but..." She immediately took the collar of my shirt into her fist. "If you should ever hurt Tohru, you will have me to deal with, understand orange top!" I nodded, and gently moved her fist from the collar from my shirt and without realizing I had just walked behind Tohru, wrapping my arms around her.

"You don't have to worry about me ever hurting her, I love her, and she if the most important thing in my life. There is no way I could ever hurt her." Arisa looked at me wide-eyed.

"Where the hell is this lovey-dovey talk coming from? I've never known you to be like that." I just shrugged.

"I guess I'm in love. And it's changed me for the better." Other than that, nothing other was really said besides people saying congratulations to us. The rest of the day had been an honest blur with I wasn't with Tohru. It was like time wasn't anything and before long Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and I were on our way home, me holding Tohru's hand. And as we were about to go down the street to go home, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki kept walking. "Hey guys, where are you going?"

"Oh, Hatori called the school to tell us to come to the estate after school, we will be back later."

"Ok, be safe." Tohru replied and we continued on our way home. By the time we had made it home we were all so tired that when we sat at the dining room table we almost feel asleep... only to hear Shigure come out of his office. Though he didn't say anything and that wasn't like him. "Hello Shigure. Are you hungry?" Tohru asked him. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"I am a bit famished, and I could use a cup of hot tea. Do you think you could make us all some tea Tohru?" Tohru nodded her head before walking into the kitchen to start preparing food and drinks and I had decided to go in and help her. Tohru looked like she was going to pass out so I offered to do the cooking, but she said that by being the house-keeper it was her job to do this. That's when I took her gently by the shoulders to turn and look at me.

"Tohru, you're more than a house-keeper. You're my girlfriend, which now makes you family. Understand?" I asked her gently. And with a smile and blush she nodded, letting me help her. It wasn't long until the food and tea had been finished. Dinners choice had been stir-fry with teriyaki chicken and a small bowl of Miso soup. Once the food was set down we all began eating it, all of us moaning in happiness from the deliciousness of the food. The flavors of Teriyaki, chicken, peppers, radish, water chestnuts, and more was adding just unique flavors to the food.

"Now... Tohru, Kyo, I think now would be a good time to have a chat." A chat? What was he talking about. "A chat about the quiet noise I was hearing from your room. I'm not here to reprimand you, but more to warn you." HOLD ON! HE HEARD US!

"I'm s.s. sorry!" Tohru cried, her blush becoming a deep tomato red.

"No, no... it's fine. You both are almost adults and I guess it's natural I suppose... but may I ask you one thing? I'm not asking this to be a pervert or anything, just simply to be a proper guardian." We both nodded and Shigure gave us a look of seriousness. "Have you been using protection?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Dammit Shigure

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Previously: **

"Now... Tohru, Kyo, I think now would be a good time to have a chat." A chat? What was he talking about. "A chat about the quiet noise I was hearing from your room. I'm not here to reprimand you, but more to warn you." HOLD ON! HE HEARD US!

"I'm s.s. sorry!" Tohru cried, her blush becoming a deep tomato red.

"No, no... it's fine. You both are almost adults and I guess it's natural I suppose... but may I ask you one thing? I'm not asking this to be a pervert or anything, just simply to be a proper guardian." We both nodded and Shigure gave us a look of seriousness. "Have you been using protection?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

"Have you been using protection?" It hadn't been until now that I had realized that last night, protection was a thing that wasn't even on the mind. Should we lie about this? No... I mean, he was our legal guardian and he took Tohru and I in when it was most important. When it was a topic like this it was one of importance. A topic that I figured would be one that he was taking seriously. I shook my head.

"To be completely honest Shigure, no we haven't. But it was just something we hadn't thought about at the moment. Most of our moments are spurrs of the moment and we completely forget." Shigure nodded, looking at us. Tohru was looking down, the look of being ashamed all over her face. I looked down at her, wrapping my right arm over her shoulders. Shigure looked at us, removing his glasses.

"I understand the "spur of the moment" Kyo. But just imagine if Tohru becomes pregnant. I mean, unless you two know you are 100% ready for something as responsible as that, please, use protection. At least until after high school. I mean, if Tohru were to end up pregnant anyways we would all still love her, but I don't want to dismiss this without warning you. Now, can we promise that from this day forth, you two will try to remember protection?" I looked at Tohru and she smiled, nodding.

"Yes Shigure, we can promise that from now on, at least until after high school." Tohru smiled as she nodded before asking permission to leave the table to start of dinner. Shigure nodded before turning his attention towards his newspaper while I walked into the kitchen to help Tohru. Tonight was beef stew with small rice balls. I was preparing the oolong tea for us to drink with dinner when I noticed Tohru looking down at the stew, her expression looking down. I stared at her face, trying to figure out why she would be so sad. I mean, yes, we had just been caught with doing sexual things and that was a little embarrassing, but I mean, it did take a huge weight off our shoulders. I moved towards her, nudging her slightly. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, looking out the window distantly as she wiped her hands clean of the seasonings she just used in the stew. "Tohru?" I asked, very gently taking her head in my hands, looking at her with worry. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, but I asked again, insisting on finding out what was wrong.

"Well... it's just, what if I did end up pregnant? I mean, we're still so young. I know it was heat and passion of the moment so neither of us thought about it, but seriously..." I leaned down to kiss her, silencing her worries. I could feel her relax a little and I pulled away.

"Tohru..." I said, looking her in the eyes, my gaze upon her, not leaving her eyes. "Yes, I fear that possibility to, due to our young age. But if it did happen I wouldn't love you or the child any less. It would have been created from our love after-all. If it does happen that you end up pregnant you won't ever have to worry. I'll be there to take care of him or her. I promise. I'm never going to leave you. And no one would hate you for it either." Tohru had tears running down her cheeks as we heard the timer for dinner go off. Tohru wiped her tears off quickly before collecting the food into bowls and moving the food outside for others to be able to eat them. Just at that moment Yuki, Momiji, and Haru came into the house so Tohru and I went back into the kitchen to grab three more bowls. Haru's eyes widened and he ran to the table immediately.

"THANK GOD I HAVE BEEN STARVING ALL DAY!" Haru said, his way of saying thank you for his food. Tohru just giggled and began to take a bite from her food just as Shigure said, "You'll never guess what happened last night." Tohru and I ended up spitting up the stew we were just eating. "Tohru and Kyo, they had quite the adventure." Tohru immediately went to cover Momiji's ears and took him outside along with his and her food bowl. Shigure was completely violating our privacy in this conversation. It was like Shigure was the school's worst gossip girl. Haru's stopped eating his stew as he looked at me as well as yuki while Shigure told them all about what he had heard the other night. Yuki looked shocked about it, but also sympathetic, almost like he was sorry that Shigure was telling Haru about it.

"So... last night, they got down to business?" Haru said, mischievous. Dammit here comes black Haru. Shigure laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, and Kyo and Tohru must be pretty good considering what I heard last night. It sounded like growling mountain lions." I was looking down at the floor, feeling everyone's eyes burning a hole into my very soul. "But you could hear them being as quiet as possible, almost like they were trying to be courteous to Yuki, Momiji, and I." I could feel the heat in my ears as I knew i was going to explode from anger and would probably escape onto the roof like I normally did, perhaps Tohru would follow me.

"Not to be rude Shigure, but something like that isn't your business, or Haru's, or anyone else's! Like we told you before it was just a spur of the moment and nothing more or less! Please respect the fact that something like that is private and private to us only!" Just then Tohru came in, Momiji behind her as she walked over to me, talking my hand in hers, slowly calming me down and I led her upstairs with me, onto the roof.

"I'm sorry!" Shigure yelled up to us and from then on it was just silence.

"I'm sorry Tohru. If it weren't for me... being so... I wouldn't..." In just that moment Tohru's lips touched mine as she gave me a smooth, soft, sweet, and passionate kiss. She pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm just as much a part of this as you." She said, stretching and standing up, taking my hand into hers as we moved down towards our bedroom. Tohru walked over to her dresser and just stripped in front of me, it was tempting, but I didn't want to do anything that would cause anymore issues with Shigure. Although, I wished I could touch her body, kiss it, mark it as my own. Her body was one to be proud of. She had her full breasts, honestly a little bit larger than my hand, but I didn't mind that. Then she had her narrow, round waist that tapered to her plump, firm rear. STOP IT DAMMIT! I screamed at myself in my head. I needed to stop thinking that way right now or else I knew my body would take over.

When Tohru and I had finished changing, all she wore was a short, really short sleep gown with bikini lace underwear on underneath, while I wore nothing but my sleep boxers. Sleep was overwhelming us severely and we both felt it's heavy power. I took my spot on my bed, closest to the edge of the bed while Tohru took her spot nearest the wall and I wrapped my tan left arm around her alabaster body, resting my hand upon her stomach, my chest against her back and it wasn't long before we began falling asleep.

"I love you Tohru Honda." I could hear her smile in her sleep a she said, "And I love you Kyo Sohma."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Extremely Important!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well as of right now my family and I are dealing with hard times. my 55 year old grandmother is passing away from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma and right now they are not sure if she will make it passed this next weekend. So I may not be updating for a little bit, but I am and will be available to read reviews and read and respond to PM's. Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and I appologize to my readers that I can't update. See you all in a while crocodiles!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hope you all understand!**_

_**Love Ya**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	9. AN: I'm back!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well an update about my grandmother's situation, sadly my 55 year old grandmother passed away last sunday from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma. After our time of grieving and mourning I am now back on fanfiction. Thank you all for all of your supporting reviews! They were very and extremely appreciated. So within the next couple minutes I will begin updating from the chapters I had wrote in a second hand notebook! THank you all for sticking with me for the last couple weeks!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Love Ya'll**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


End file.
